dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Ichthyosaurus
|-|Ichthyosaurus= Information Ichthyosaurus '''(ick-th-ee-oh-soar-uhs) (fish lizard) is a icthyosaurid lived during the late Triassic and early Jurassic periods. They look like dolphins (and may have even acted like them,) but they were in no way related to them. They had strong jaws and mainly ate fish and other smaller marine animals like ammonites. Design In game it is mainly a bright blue color, with a long nose/mouth. It is the smaller of the two Ichthyosaurs in the game(the other being the gigantic Shastasaurus). They are fast and can out-swim any other marine animal (it has the same speed as the Tusoteuthis). '''Ichthyosaurus has a growth rate of 0.1, meaning that it takes 6 minutes to elder. Not many people play as Ichthyosaurus; it is not that strong and can be killed by a Mosasaurus, Pliosaurus, or Carcharocles Megalodon in a few hits. Therefore, the Ichthyosaurus is not much of a fighter, but due to its excellent speed, it can survive for a very long time and can scavenge off of stronger marine reptiles. However, Tusoteuthis are still dangerous. Trivia * Studies on related genera have confirmed that at least some Ichthyosaurs were completely black in coloration. * There are some players that suffer a glitch that allows them to be able to select Classic Skins and Game-pass skins without actually having owned or bought the game-pass, but they sadly cannot play as it when they spawn in. |-|Classic Ichthyosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |gamepass = Classic Skins |available = Yes |tradeable = No |baby_health = 100 |juvenile_health = ? |adult_health = ? |elder_health = 600 |baby_damage = 15 |juvenile_damage = ? |adult_damage = ? |elder_damage = 90 |baby_speed = 30 / 37 |juvenile_speed = ? / ? |adult_speed = 20 / 24 |defense = 10 |oxygen = 500 |moistness = 30 |growth = 0.7 |description = Lived during the late Triassic and early Jurassic Periods. They had strong jaws and mainly ate fish and other smaller Marine Animals. |height= 3 FT |length= 6 FT |weight= 200 LBS |made_by = ? }} It's the classic version for the Ichthyosaurus.Unlike other classics, it is purchasable. |-|Gingerbread Ichthyosaurus= Design The Gingerbread Ichthyosaurus is a Limited Christmas skin for the Ichthyosaurus that is tradeable. It is an Ichthyosaurus made of gingerbread. It has red gumdrops on some of its fin and white lines of frosting and white frosting for eyes. It has a large bite on its back, as if some hungry carnivore took a bite out of it. Information It maintains the same stats and strengths of the normal Ichthyosaurus, and has no buffs. Unlike the normal Ichthyosaurus, it may not get a remodel, as it was a recent Christmas skin. It is weak, and has the same growth rate of a normal Ichthyosaurus. |-|Mayhem Ichthyosaurus= Information The Mayhem Ichthyosaurus is unlockable, rarely through a Mayhem Egg. It maintains the same stats as the Regular Ichthyosaurus. Design Its fins, lower jaw, and lower half of its body is a ocean blue. It has white streaks going down it's gray base body and dorsal fin. Its face is light gray in color with glowing neon eyes and spots around its gray body, tip of its dorsal fin and a tranarpent line going down the lower part of its body. Like all Mayhem skins, when it roars it changes in color with pressing AoE/1 or R. It is weak and has the same growth rate of a normal Ichthyosaurus. It can scare off other small dinosaurs easier with its more intimidating look. Trivia *This skin is part of the Mayhem Egg Collection. *This skin has a 15% random chance of hatching. It is one of the two most common Mayhem skins to obtain. *Unlike the other Mayhems, this one seems to be a cyborg, showing parts of the actual animal, whereas the normal ones look more like robots built to look like Mesozoic creatures. |-|In real life= Ichthyosaurus communis is a Ichthyosaur that lived in Europe for the Late Triassic to the Early Jurassic. I''chthyosaurus'' is among the best known ichthyosaur '''genera, with the order '''Ichthyosauria being named after it. As an ocean going hunter,‭ ‬the main diet of Ichthyosaurus would have been primarily if not exclusively piscivorous.‭ ‬Study of coprolites has confirmed the presence of both fish and squid in its feeding habits.‭ ‬Although Ichthyosaurus appears to have relied upon its sight for feeding,‭ ‬the solid bone structure of the ear drums suggests that they could have '‬heard' ‬their prey from a distance by their vibrations in the water. Some specimens have shown smaller Ichthyosaurus remains inside larger ones in positions that appear to be within a uterus of a parent animal and ‬some even appear to have been in the process of being born.‭ ‬This means that Ichthyosaurus almost certainly did not lay eggs,‭ ‬but was instead viviparous,‭ ‬giving birth to live young.‭ ‬As with other viviparous air breathing marine organisms,‭ ‬the young emerged from the mother tail first so that they did not drown while being born. Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Carnivores Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Mayhem Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs with buyable classic skins Category:Creatures Category:Ichthyosaurids Category:Ichtyosaurians